


A Guide To Empathic Tells

by ninash



Series: the strongest sense [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Talia Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Empath Stiles Stilinski, Growing Up Together, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Hale Fire, Researcher Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Witches, Young Stiles, all the hales love Stiles, stiles has a vision, stiles makes google his bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninash/pseuds/ninash
Summary: This is how Stiles tastes/smell emotions. It’s only the base emotions, nothing too deep. Use this as a guide to better understand which emotions it is that Stiles is sensing through the fic.





	A Guide To Empathic Tells

**This is how Stiles tastes/smell emotions. It’s only the base emotions, nothing too deep. Use this as a guide to better understand which emotions it is that Stiles is sensing through the fic.**

**Sadness** \- bitter and burns your throat like alcohol, makes you dizzy  
**Sickness** \- like a mouthful of warheads, so sour it screws your face up and you choke on your spit, it hurts your lungs  
**Shame** \- like inhaling to much smoke from cigarettes, it clogs your lungs and hurts to breathe  
**Pain** \- it smells rotten like a decaying corpse or garbage that’s been sitting in the sun too long  
**Fear** \- is like licking batteries  
**Confusion** \- like dust and mothballs, like blankets that have been sitting up in the attic for too long  
**Guilt** \- sharp and too sweet like rotting roses  
**Amusement** \- smells like damp grass and taste sharp like fresh river water

**Anger/Rage** \- like drowning in hot sauce or hot peppers  
**Hate** \- like black licorice  
**Disgust** \- the sea, salty and makes your mouth go dry

**Love** \- is like freshly baked muffins, like the sweet scent of sugar and chocolate cookies fills your home during baking season and just fills your heart to the brim  
**Joy/Happiness** \- citrusy like pineapple and oranges and it stings your tongue and lips in the best way with sugar on top, like a sugar high(lemon, lime, orange, pineapple, tangerine, grapefruit, mandarin)  
**Calm** \- like a warm cup of tea with honey, sweet on the tongue, coats your throat in the best way  
**Trust** \- tastes like peppermints, like eating candy canes on Christmas and a slight mixture of happiness  
**Arousal/Lust** \- is like bitter dark chocolate, bitter on your tongue and going down with just the slightest hint of an undertone of sweetness 

**Death** \- is like biting your tongue too hard and your mouth fills with blood, you can taste the sharpness of the iron but it makes your mouth go dry like a mouthful of cinnamon, your lungs struggle to take in air and your stomach turns over, you heart clenches and skips beats **(the worst emotion to physically experience)**


End file.
